


An fathers remorse

by Aquietwriter25



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: The story where Mr. Carlyle fixes alot of what needs to be fixed with his son, and finally admits that he was wrong.When Mr. Carlyle comes down with an cold, its exactly what father and son need to realize what really matters.Pure Mr. Carlyle and Phillip fluff.





	An fathers remorse

Summery: Where Mr. Carlyle sucks up his pride and realizes hes been wrong about his son all along.

Mr. Carlyle had always been dubbed an prideful man, an wealthy man, someone who never lost his cool or got nervous. He was well known as being rich, put together and calm.

That was until the day came that Mr. Carlyle realized just what he had been missing in his sons life, it had came fast news spreading of the popularity of the circus. The greatest show. People came far and wide to watch the amazing performance.

And his son was the leader.

The older man walked through the circus ground eyes watching wearily as people he never saw before walked around him. Everyone looked so happy like an family, yet people have judged these people for so long.

Including himself.

It wasn't often Mr. Carlyle felt anything close to guilt, but as he walked thr grounds looking for his son. Realizing that these people had been more of family to their son then he and his wife. Well the guilt hit him ten fold.

He had been raised an certain way leaving him judgmental and while he could use the excuse that it was the way his family brought him up, he knew that was an poor excuse.

He had the means to treat his son better, love him as he was. And he choose not to. Including insulting his sons girlfriend. That was an choice HE made and no matter the excuse it still wasent right.

"Dad?".

Mr. Carlyle just about felt his heart stop st his sons voice who he had t seem or heard from in months, the confusion in his child's voice made the older man thickly swallow. His gaze landed on his son, who was dressed in his showmanship attire. Made of red and gold. On his head he wore an black hat.

The confidence in his sons attire threw him for an loop though you could see weariness in his eyes directed at him.

Swallowing thickly tears came to Mr. Carlyle's eyes he met his eyes trying to put as much emotion as he could into them.

"I'm sorry".


End file.
